Cornered, Captured, Changed A TMNT Story
by Chicorayray
Summary: The TMNT find a girl in trouble, but stop in their tracks once they hear she has business with Agent Bishop. They wonder why this is before they rush to help. Soon they'll discover how much she really means to them... Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT), and all associated characters from Mirage Studios are not owned by me, sadly. I have created Emily, to include her in my story, so she is my character. **

**- NOTE: This did not happen in any of the seasons of TMNT! Oh, and can you please let me know if I should make a sequel? And any suggestions will be appreciated. Thanks! **

* * *

Donatello sighed as he looked out over the rooftops. Raph had just snapped at Mikey and made him falter after he had made a joke that he _thought_ would make his brothers all smile at him in return.

Don, Leo, and Raph would have all laughed, if it had been a normal night. But this was definitely _not _a normal night.

Mikey had distracted them from their nightly patrol. They told him they saw something unusual and promptly hushed him. The four brothers then watched as a completely average-looking teenage girl walked through the dark streets of New York. Nothing

about this would have seemed abnormal, but Don looked back curiously as he noticed two men in black suits follow her, a purpose in their footsteps. He looked back at the girl's face to see if she noticed this too. She hadn't. Come to think of it, she looked extremely thin, and her clothes were dull and looked like they were tattered, her shoes were very worn out. She was wandering through the streets with a distracted look on her face. Her walk was laid back. It looked like she was over acting. Leo, Raph, and Don all looked at each other simultaneously for a moment.

"What should we do, Fearless?" Raph asked sarcastically, looking at Leo.

"Uhm, guys?" Mikey said uneasily, interrupting his older brothers, one of his fingers was pointing at the scene unfolding in the dark alley.

Don gasped as he looked back and saw the girl suddenly break into a run, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He heard her shout. He looked to see if anyone was around to rush to the scene, but the streets around the alley seemed to be strangely empty. He shifted his gaze back to the girl as she was cornered. "What does this Bishop person even WANT with me?" She protested, with her fists clenched. "There's no WAY I'm going with you without a fight!" She spat.

The boys were about to go down to help but the mention of Agent Bishop stopped them in their tracks.

"What the shell?" Don said, "What would Agent Bishop want with a teenage girl?"

"Let's ask questions later guys!" Leo said over his shoulder, his hands on his katanas, one of his feet was on the edge of the building, but he looked down and stiffened.

Don looked down in horror. The two men in the suits had each pulled out guns and fired. They each shot what looked like darts. Don cringed as he heard the sound they made as they latched into her body. One landed on her left arm and the other on her right leg. She cried out and made for the ladder that led up to the apartment stairs on the very building that Don and his brothers were standing on. It seemed like she was going to make it, but one of the men below took out a remote and clicked one of the buttons. Don heard what sounded like a series of electronic clicks. The kind you would hear before a bomb was about to explode. The situation had sped by so fast, he and his brothers just didn't know what to do. He tried to coax his legs into moving but he could only watch as what looked like electric currents blast around from the girl's body. _The darts were electrocuting her!_ She had made it quite far up the building. She was groaning and slowly starting to let go of the rail. She was going to fall. Don was about to shout a warning when he saw Raph leap over the side of the building.

"I CAN'T JUST WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Raph shouted as he flung himself down to help the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Emily. That is my name. And that is just about the only thing I know about myself. _Emily thought distantly as her life flashed before her eyes. _Not that there is much of a life to look back on. I haven't had much of a life thanks to Agent Bishop and his ugly workers. They've chased me all my life. _She could feel herself losing grip of the rail. With her light brown hair in her eyes, she gazed up at the top of the building and saw a small dark figure rapidly getting bigger. _My eyes are playing tricks on me. This is it. I've been caught. This is the end… _She thought as her sight was starting to blur. She felt strong arms grab hold of her as she was hurtling down towards the street. She immediately became confused. _What? Who could possibly be saving me? There's no one but Bishop's thugs in this alley… _She thought to herself. She had almost no time to think more about her situation, because her savior was speaking to her, his voice snapping her out of confusion.

"Brace yerself, kid." A gruff voice told her, as those strong arms were wrapping around tighter. She opened her eyes to see a blur of bright green; she looked past the green blur and saw the ground coming in fast. She breathed in painfully hard as their fall was cut short. He had tried to land on his feet, but carrying her made him fall to the ground. As they crunched to a stop, Emily's vision cleared after a few moments. The two men were both grinning, one stalking towards Emily and her rescuer, while the other stayed back and spoke into a walkie-talkie. Emily scrambled to her feet, surprisingly unharmed, and got into a fighting stance. She was standing over her rescuer protectively. _I'm not going to let these two losers hurt the guy who took a freaking fall for me. _She thought, glaring at the man who was advancing. But before he got closer three other green figures dropped from the sky into their own fighting stances.

"Mind if we join the party?" One of them asked playfully. He was twirling two types of strange weapons in his hands.

"Yeah, it's no fair to bring guns to a sword fight." Another pointed out in a mocking tone, gesturing with what looked like the outline of a sword at the two men with guns.

Emily felt sick and dizzy. _Wait a second I don't think these… People… rescuing me, are… Human. _She was struggling to make coherent thoughts. She could see one of the newcomers more clearly. He was closer to a light that shone down onto him. She squinted her eyes, as she looked more closely, then her eyes widened. He was holding a staff with both hands, standing his ground. He had green skin and what looked like a shell on his back. _Eep! They're giant turtles! _She realized as she backed away slowly. But her feet caught on something and she fell back onto the guy… no, _turtle, _who had saved her. She struggled to get up.

"Ughh," The turtle moaned. "You okay kid?" He tried to help her up by grabbing her left wrist, but his hand pushed onto the dart that was in her arm. She yelped and kicked herself back towards the wall, clutching her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were all walking in the sewers, Emily relaxed. The two men in black suits who had been chasing her practically all her life were out of sight, and after all of the confusion she let herself finally examine the turtles suspiciously. There was a silent turtle that wore a purple bandana and was using some sort of device to scan the darts as he walked alongside them, a thoughtful expression on his face. He had a big staff as a weapon. Another turtle, the one who had winked at Emily, wore an orange bandana. He also had weapons strapped to him. They were nun chucks. The one carrying her had two dagger-looking things at his waist. The turtle with the blue bandana and the twin swords led the way and he was just ahead of them. "We're almost there," He called over his shoulder, "By the way, what is your name?" He added as he stopped for a moment to look at her.

She just stared at him for a moment. "E-Emily." She stammered.

"I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers. The one carrying you is Raphael, the one examining your wounds is Donatello, and this is Michelangelo." The blue turtle introduced. "I go by Leo though, it's easier."

She looked at each turtle as they greeted her when her gaze fixed on them. "So you guys are real?" She questioned, poking the red turtle in the chest. "I'm not imagining this?"

"We're as real as we can ever be! Oh! And you can call me Mikey!" Mikey chirped, he had a huge smile on his face.

"And you can call me Don." Don added quietly, giving her a wave. "And we call him Raph, for short."

"How're you doin?" Raph asked as she looked up at him.

"Fine I guess." Emily lied. It was obvious she was lying cause her voice cracked but Raph just nodded frowning. They must have decided not to say anything about it. It seemed like they understood anyway though.

They were now in a huge cavern-like room, but it had a living room with a TV set, a couple of huge strange looking doors that were spread across the circular wall, and a pool with a small bridge coming across from it. It was more or less like a normal home. The entrance they had just come through looked just like the rest of the brick wall. It closed on its own behind them.

"Welcome to our lair!" Mikey sang. His arms were spread out before him and he leaped onto the couch, laughing as he flipped onto his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Raph, can you bring her over to my lab?" Don asked.

"Yep. Sure." Raph replied, bringing Emily towards the living room area. He turned around it though, and Emily saw another area behind a pillar that had a bunch of tables with computers and papers strewn around. There was another table in the middle of the area that was empty and lower than the others. She was laid across it and she winced as she was set down. Raph straightened up, frowning as if it was his fault that Emily was in pain, and waited till Don arrived. Don was carrying a first-aid kit and he told Raph that everyone was probably starving.

"I'll go get us some pizza I guess." Raph said shortly, turning to leave he added, "When I get back I hope to see you feelin' better, kid." She looked to see him walking away, facing the door; his hand was waving in the air as if he knew she had her eyes on him.

Emily watched as Don examined the darts closely. "It looks as if each of these darts have some sort of vial inside them." He said with a worried expression on his face. "And a latching system to keep it in place… You've tried to take out one of these, right?"

"Yeah, but they're held in there somehow. I yanked on this one as hard as I could, but it didn't come out." She replied.

"Hmm," Don said. "It doesn't look like this'll be easy. If you wouldn't mind, I might have to resort to something... More dangerous… Before one of those men decide to use that remote they used on you earlier."

Emily moaned weakly, remembering what had caused her to easily let go of the building she was clinging on as if her life depended on it. _And it had! _

She froze. Just as she had remembered, the darts started to make that _beep-beep-beep _sound. She thought it was just her memory, but when she looked up at Don she saw that he too had heard the sound. Before she could even say a word, she felt herself black out as Don was waving his hand in front of her eyes, saying her name urgently. A panicked look was on his face…

"MIKEY!" Leo shouted.

Mikey, who was dozing off on the couch, game controller in hand, jerked awake. He got up quickly and ran over to Don's lab. He gasped in surprise as he saw Leo holding down an unconscious Emily, her body was thrashing about as if she was possessed.

"Help me keep her still!" Leo cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey had never seen Leo look this worried in such a long time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded determinedly. He held down Emily's arms as Leo kneeled down on her legs.

"There's nothing we can do! At least not without hurting her!" Don exclaimed, his face contorted with regret and desperation.

After a seemingly long few minutes, Mikey felt Emily go limp and he looked into her eyes, checking to see if she was okay. Her eyes were rolled back into her head. Her veins were showing all around her body and they were glowing with a slightly green light. Mikey saw Don look closer at the darts. His eyes grew wide.

"The darts are injecting a substance into her!" Don realized out loud.

Just after he said that, the darts beeped once and they all heard a clicking sound as the darts dropped off of Emily and fell to the floor with a _clink_.

Emily sat upright and started glowing with the green stuff that was now in her veins. It happened so quickly and suddenly that Mikey jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. He heard a strange tearing sound and he thought he heard bones cracking as they looked to be reforming again. Her glowing green silhouette began to change shape. Emily lay back down. Just as quickly as the glow had come it started to disappear. Mikey cautiously took a step closer, peering curiously down at her.

"Emily?" Mikey stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, lying on the table, covered in the tatters of her former clothing, was another green turtle. Mikey and his two other brothers did nothing but stare in shock as the female turtle snored slightly, her chest rising and falling gently.

"What the shell happened in here?" Raph shouted, staring at her with a look of shock, carrying a couple of pizza boxes.

"Sh-She… _Mutated!_" Don sputtered loudly. He began frantically ruffling through his stuff around the lab. He pulled out a device and hooked it up to the computer, then hooked another cord up to Emily.

"I'm going to find out what happened guys!" Don cried as he began typing like mad, "I'll find an explanation soon… I promise…"

Mikey turned to see if Raph was still there, but he was gone. Mikey looked to see if Leo was still next to him but he wasn't there either. He opened the first-aid kit, took out a roll of bandages, and turned to Emily. Poking her to make sure she was real, he then cleaned the wounds from the darts and wrapped them. After he was done, he sighed and crept out of the lab to the dinner table. The pizzas were on the table so he opened a box, grabbed a slice, and started nibbling at it, he was still in shock. When he was done eating he rested his head on the table. He found himself nodding off to sleep, slowly calming down after what had happened that day…


	6. Chapter 6

…

"Mikey! Wake up! Emily is waking up too!" Don was shaking him gently.

"Whuzzat?" Mikey mumbled groggily, slowly standing up. The clock on the wall indicated it was 6:00 o'clock in the morning. He walked over to Don's lab, dragging his feet on the way.

Still rubbing at his eyes, he saw Emily and heard her whimpering softly. He also heard Don calling Raph over. He heard Raph's distant, irritated reply. Then Raph tromped into the lab, a frustrated look on his face. But Raph's expression softened once he saw that Emily was stirring though. For once, Mikey understood how Raph felt. With not many people to talk to, the sewers can get pretty lonely. Not to mention having another turtle friend to talk to. Emily felt kind of like a long lost family member to the four older turtles.

"Unhh…" She moaned. "Wha… What happened? Why does it feel like I got run over by a car? Ow."

"Emily!" Mikey said excitedly, "Are you okay?" He reached out to help her sit up.

Emily opened her eyes to find Mikey's grinning face above her. She looked at Mikey's outstretched hand and reached out to take it. But she stopped once she looked at her own hand. A look of shock broke out on her face.

"What?" She cried, "Am I…?" She didn't even have to finish the question.

"The darts that had latched into your skin had a mutating substance, the same type of mutinogen that transformed us when we were baby turtles. Someone, probably Agent Bishop, used our DNA to construct his own mutinogen. When he used our DNA that made the darts reconfigure your own DNA. Which explains why you have become a turtle, like us." Donnie explained. "Technically speaking, since you have our DNA in your bloodstream, your our new biological sister."

Emily was nodding slowly as she listened. But she was silent for a while, at a loss for words no doubt.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the mutation…" Don started, shaking his head regretfully.

"Yeah that's alright, Donnie. I- I didn't have much of a life as a human anyway… I understand now… I think." She replied slowly. "So you guys are… My family?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can definitely say that, now you're a turtle and all..." Don spoke softly, smiling at her. She smiled sheepishly in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo stood up from leaning on a desk. "Emily," He began, "Would you have any idea why Bishop would want you as his… Test subject? Where did this all begin?"

Emily paused. Then she said, "Well, I can't really remember anything until I was ten years old, but I think I had parents once. All of my memories from before I was ten years old feels like they've been covered in a dark fog. I can't really explain it well, but I think my parents disappeared one day. Bishop had something to do with it, I'm positive about that. But after that I only remember being chased by those two men in black suits that you guys scared off. I think one of them told me once that Bishop needs me for my… spirit energy or something? I also saw Bishop's men with a bunch of people in black outfits with a big red paw-print mark on their uniforms once, if that means anything."

"The Foot!" Raph's eyes narrowed. "How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't remember my birthday, but I think I'm almost seventeen."

"Do you have a home?" Mikey piped up. He looked concerned.

"No, I-I forget where I used to live."

"That's horrible!" Don said with a sad expression on his face.

"It's okay though. I was just glad that I was able to run away from all those weirdoes trying to capture me… It felt like I would never get any help against them, but then you guys came along." Emily murmured.

"Like Don said Emily, your part of the family now. You're welcome to stay with us. We won't let Bishop bother you anymore." Leo concluded.

"Wow," she said dreamily, "I don't remember ever having a family…" She smiled, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. To their surprise, she ran to each of them, hugging them tightly. "Thank you…" Her voice trailing off as it cracked with emotion. She stepped back after she hugged Mikey and started sobbing into her hands.

The four boys looked up alarmingly at each other. None of them knew what to do with a female crying! Mikey mouthed the words, _someone do something_! And he saw Raph, who was closest to her, hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, there there, it's okay…" He murmured. _"Oof!" _The breath rushed out of Raph when Emily moved into him, sobbing on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. But he relaxed and hugged her in return. All the anger Mikey had ever seen in the dude's face before seemed to all disappear into that one moment, making his hotheaded older brother look more like the serene-faced Donnie. Raph had a small, sad smile on his face. Mikey walked over and hugged her too.

"Group hug guys!" Mikey grinned, motioning for Leo and Don to join them too.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon they were all there to comfort their new younger sister. Once she stopped crying they all let her go and took a step back.

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked hesitantly, looking at her four older brothers, wiping at her eyes.

"We're going to lay low for awhile, but I'm guessing Bishop won't be quick to let you go…" He muttered darkly, but then said, trying to change the subject, "We don't need to think about that though. Come on, let's go show you around!"

…

After they had showed Emily around, they all started to practice their ninja skills in the training area.

"Arghh!" Raph cried as he lunged towards Emily. He was trying to teach her how to fight, and they were sparring against each other.

Emily twisted out of the way as fast as she could. Raph had been trying to make her fight back but she did not want to hurt him or anyone else. But deep down, she knew she would have to learn to protect herself and her new family. As Raph came at her again, she suddenly thrust her arms out and placed her hands on his chest. Raph had a surprised look on his face.

"Stop. I need to rest for a moment." She told him. She leaned against a pillar and slid down it to sit. She was huffing softly, out of breath.

"Your getting better, Emily, you just need practice." Mikey reassured her. He was watching them spar, sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting for his turn to go up against Raph.

"I'm still getting used to this body though…" Emily was watching her hand as she flexed her three fingers. Worry etched into her face.

"I know you can do it Em." Leo said getting up from the dinner table while holding a cup of tea. Leo had been taking a quick rest. He had a determined look on his face. "If you're in trouble, we will stop at nothing to get you out of it. After all, that's what family is for. I promise we'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Leo." Emily said gratefully, her shoulders relaxed. She quickly cheered up. She got up and flashed a mischievous grin towards Mikey. "How about we have a break and go explore the rest of the sewers?"

"I'll bring my hover-board!" Mikey shouted quickly, jumping up over furniture excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily grabbed roller skates and strapped them to her feet.

"Hey you two! We should still be training! Our session isn't over yet!" Don protested as he watched the two youngest siblings speed through the door leading out into the sewers. He sighed when they did not listen to him.

"Well, we can't just let them go by themselves. C'mon you two, let's follow them." Leo sighed, looking at Don and Raph. "I'll get my scooter."

Emily sped through the sewers, racing Mikey to the next tunnel. Mikey had given her a head start, so he stayed back for a moment. He watched her go fast towards the half way mark. A glint in the dark tunnel caught his eye though, and he frowned. Then his eyes widened as he recognized what it was.

"EMILY!" Mikey screamed for her to stop. "Come baack! LOOK OUT!"

A Foot ninja was poised to strike her with his sword. Emily cried out and attempted to stop, but she was already going too fast. As she sped past him, the Foot ninja slammed the butt of his sword and hit her from behind on the shell. This made her crash to the ground hard and roll into a somersault. Mikey sprang into action. He used his hover-board to propel himself forward. As he approached, he pulled out his nun chucks twirling them quickly. Just as he was about to hit the ninja who had hurt Emily, about fifty or so other Foot ninja came through the tunnel. At the front of them were the two men in black suits that had shot Emily with the darts.

"Yipe!" Mikey yelped once he saw all the ninja in front of him. He stopped in his tracks. _There is no way I can take on fifty ninjas by myself!_ Emily was out cold. She wouldn't be able to help him.

"Whoa Mikey, what did ya get yerself into?" A familiar voice shouted at him from behind. He turned to see his three other brothers standing around him, weapons drawn.

"Heheh…" Mikey nervously huffed. He was too worried about Emily to joke with Raph right now.

"Attack!" Leo charged waving his sword. "Let's get Emily back!"

But as soon as they got too close, a roped ladder came down from a manhole that was open, and the two men who were carrying Emily grabbed hold of it. The ladder flew up quickly and disappeared from view.

"Mission complete!" One of the Foot shouted to the rest. And they all broke into a run, soon leaving only the turtles behind in the tunnel.

"Damn." Leo muttered. "Donnie, do you think you can track her?"


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie nodded. "Lucky for us, when I was changing her bandages I had the time to put a tracking device on her." He said as he took out a device with a screen.

"They're at Bishop's old lab already! We should move!" He exclaimed. "To the Battle Shell!"

…

The ride to Bishop's lab was a quiet one indeed. Raph clenched his fists impatiently. He hated to lose any member of his family, even though Emily was a recently discovered sibling. The turtles had already grown to really like the new addition to their team.

"Alright, we're here. The lab is located in that warehouse on the next block." Don said to his brothers, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Then let's move!" Leo said opening the back of the Battle Shell.

Mikey, Raph, and Don followed the eldest brother as he climbed the side of the warehouse, stopping once they were all on the roof.

"It looks like our best ticket inside is the ventilation shaft." Leo whispered as he plodded over to a vent.

Raph drew his sais angrily, and the metal made a horrible shrieking sound, as he kicked out an opening big enough to crawl through.

"Like you said, Mikey. Ladies first!" Raph snarled as he shoved Mikey through the opening in the vent.

"HEY! Your not funny Raph!" Mikey's voice was fading away as he slid through the opening.

"Raph! Be more careful! Someone could have heard us!" Leo hissed at Raph.

Raph didn't respond to Leo's scolding. He just pushed past and followed Mikey. Leo and Don went through as well. They all dropped into what looked like a big operating room. They had fell to the floor in the middle of a hallway leading to a circular room full of computers with huge monitor screens. In the middle of the room was a table clearly made for test subjects. There was no one lying on the table, but the four turtles gasped in surprise as they saw the familiar shape of a turtle _standing_ next to it.

"Emily?" Leo cried out in surprise, "You're okay!"


	11. Chapter 11

The four of them began to run forward to join their sister, but stopped in their tracks when they heard a menacing, scratchy voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You really thought it would be that easy?"

Mikey looked to see who had said that, but there was no one else in the room. On the biggest computer screen though, was the face of the man they hated the most right now. The man, who had hurt Emily, and kidnapped her with his thugs. It was Agent Bishop.

"Run away… Get away from me!" Emily's soft voice choked out, interrupting Mikey's thoughts.

"Emily?" Mikey asked, "What's wrong?"

"I am controlling her! That is why she is trying to make you leave." Bishop sneered at them triumphantly. "You see," He continued, "I had my assistants inject two substances in her; one dart contained a mutinogen, the other had Nano bots. I use the Nano bots to control her every move!"

"What? NO-O-O!" Don cried in horror.

"You'll pay for this Bishop!" Raph spat at the computer screen.

"Look out!" Mikey warned.

Raph turned just then to see Emily lunge at him with a sword. Raph almost didn't have time to pull out his sais and block the attack.

"Raph, I can't control myself!" Emily cried weakly, "I-I'm sorry!" Mikey saw that there was a look of sheer terror on her face.

"It's okay Emily, we'll figure something out!" Raph grunted to her as he blocked another of her attacks.

Mikey ran forward, he tried to disarm Emily but she twisted and punched him square in the chest. The sound of the blow was so loud; and Mikey felt a wave of pain wash over him. Mikey flew backwards and fell over a desk, a stack of papers flying up as he went.

"Mikey!" Raph cried, watching his little brother and getting distracted for a moment.

"Raph, watch behind you!" Mikey heard Leo shout at him.

Mikey saw Raph turn around from under the desk, but it was too late for him. Emily swiped a kick at Raph's hands, making him drop his sais. Emily sheathed her sword swiftly and caught them in one fluid movement. She kicked Raph over the desk too. She propelled herself forward towards Mikey, who was still on the ground, and he soon realized he was pinned on the floor. He tried to wriggle out of Emily's grasp, but he


	12. Chapter 12

found she was stronger than when they were training back at home. Her weapon poised to plunge into Mikey's chest.

"Ha! You turtles didn't want to hurt your new sister, but this will be your downfall!" Bishop shouted at them.

"NO!" Emily cried suddenly, "I won't let that happen!"

"Too late!" Bishop threatened. Mikey closed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"MIKEEEYY!" He heard his brothers shout.

Then there was the sound of a knife slicing through flesh. However, Mikey wasn't the one who had been stabbed. Surprised and shocked, Mikey opened his eyes and they immediately widened.

"Impossible!" Bishop sputtered. He then turned and shouted. "STOCKMAN! How is she able to resist the Nano bots?" He stormed out of view.

The weapon that had been over Emily's head, aiming at him, was now protruding out of Emily's other arm.

"Emily?" Mikey asked.

"Unh… That was… the only thing I could think of so I wouldn't hurt you." Emily choked out between gasps, body trembling with an effort to control herself. She was smiling sadly, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "I'm just glad I didn't harm any of you. I couldn't just sit back and watch myself slaughter my own family… E-Even if I have only been with you a short while…"

"NO!" Bishop snarled coming back into view on the monitor screen. "I won't let this be a happy ending for you freaks!"

Mikey watched Emily, against her own will, wrench out the sai out of her arm. She cried out in pain as her arms lifted it up shakily, and swung down. Mikey flinched but realized in horror that Bishop was making her stab herself. He tried to stop her arms but it was too late.

Emily grunted as her body jerked with the impact. She looked up into Mikey's eyes and tried to talk to him, but her voice trailed off weakly and her head fell onto Mikey's chest. He felt her body go limp on top of his.

"EMILY! NOOOOO!" Don screamed.

_B-E-E-P*B-E-E-P*B-E-E-P _An alarm blasted and a voice on a speaker said for all guards to report to the main lab.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get Emily out of here!" Leo told Mikey, the doors burst open and a whole bunch of security guards broke in. But it was too late; they all surrounded them, making it impossible to escape unharmed.

"Uh-oh…" Mikey groaned. "Haven't you ever noticed, that it's NEVER easy for us?"

Mikey gently moved Emily off of him to the side and picked her up off the floor. A huge lump grew in his throat when he saw how lifeless she looked in his arms. He shook away silent tears, getting ready to fight.

"Raph…" She whimpered softly. She yanked the weapon out of her stomach with a groan and thrust the handle in his direction slowly. "You'll need this. I'm going to help you guys fight…" Raph walked over to her and took the weapon out of her hand. He nodded his thanks and got ready to protect his little siblings. Emily then pushed off of Mikey and stood on her own two feet while clutching at her injured arm. She picked up the sword that she had been using earlier and held it in front of her as the guards closed in on them.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" One of the guards shouted.

The pain in Emily's arm seemed to make the rest of her body tremble. It dangled uselessly by her side as her other arm swung her sword at the guards who got too close to her. Have they been fighting for minutes? Hours, even? She didn't know. The turtles were taking cover behind an upturned metal lab table.

"There's too many of them!" Leo grunted as he ducked his head as an assault of bullets started off again. "We need to get out of here somehow!"

Then it dawned on her. Without knowing what she was doing, "Stay where you are guys, I'm going to try something." She said as she put her sword through her belt on her back and ran over to Mikey. Grabbing his arm, she concentrated all her energy into bringing the two of them out of there. She pictured them materializing out onto the rooftops, out of reach of all the guards. Then it felt like they were spinning and surging upwards all at once. She felt her whole body glow with spirit energy and they were suddenly right where she wanted them to be! There was no time to marvel about her mysterious new ability though, cause she immediately thought about the others. Leaving Mikey dazed, confused, but safe, on the rooftop she transported herself back to the lab. She repeated this with Leo and Don, and then returned for Raph. Just before Raph was about to be overwhelmed with guards, she yanked him out of their reach. But something happened right when she was about to escape. A guard that she didn't know was there grabbed her from behind just as she was teleporting. She immediately began to panic; she couldn't bring Raph where the others were with one of these guards! This guard could tell the rest where they went! She then pictured the three of them in an alley, away from her other brothers. _This way, at least it would only be Raph and me in danger, _she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the shell just happened?" Raph said, shaking his head after she transported them out of the lab. He looked down; the guard moaning on the ground, looking sick, he then hit the butt of his sai on his head, knocking the guard out. "Lights out!" He muttered. He tossed the man onto a car, clapping dirt off his hands.

As the spiritual energy inside her died down, Emily realized how tired she felt all of a sudden. Her condition worsened as if the life had been sucked out of her. She looked down at her arm and stomach to see if they were okay, but when she saw that she was all covered in blood she felt as if she was going to faint. She thought she heard people speaking so she looked around to see shadows appearing from around the corner. It seemed like there were a lot of people coming but she couldn't brace herself to get ready… All she wanted to do was sleep…

…

Raph looked beside him and saw that Emily was looking really sick. Her face was pale. _Oh shell! She's gonna faint! _He thought as he ran over and caught her before she fell to the ground. _She must've lost too much blood! _He clutched at her, one hand holding her by her neck, and the other pulling her legs up. He could hear voices coming from around the corner of the alley. He realized he almost didn't have enough time to hide, so he dashed over to a dumpster, opened the lid, and gently laid Emily down into it. He was sure Donnie would be able to find them eventually. He closed the lid, and turned around just in time to see a group of Purple Dragons come around the corner and spot him.

"You have GOT ta be kiddin' me!" He muttered to himself, pulling out his sais.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the punks said, hitting a bat against his palm. "A chance for revenge against a freak maybe?" The rest of the gangsters sniggered at this.

"Keep dreaming, punk!" Raph snarled at him. "And besides, you losers'll never get me!" His eyes narrowed and he started to grin evilly at them. He was about to do what he does best, which was beating down Purple Dragon slime! At the moment, he didn't care how many there were, he was too angry to notice there was more than he could bear. His injuries took a toll on his fighting skills.

"Are we alive?" Mikey asked warily. "Cause I thought we weren't gonna make it!"

Leo silently agreed with Mikey on this one, but he didn't let his two youngest brothers see that. Leo was also confused how they had ended up here in the first place. It had happened so fast.

"Donnie, where's Emily and Raph?" Leo turned to Don, who already had his tracker out in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmm, it seems they're about two blocks over, in an alley…" Don muttered. "That way." He added, pointing in the general direction.

"Okay, we should meet up with them to see if they're okay." Leo said determinedly.

Mikey was already flipping over to the next building; he landed lightly, and began running.

Leo and Don followed. The night was clear and the moon shone over the rooftops. It was quiet, which was nice for a moment, but it didn't last long. He stopped next to Mikey. Mikey was looking down into an alley, watching what was happening.

"Typical Raph." Mikey said with a dramatic sigh. Raph was surrounded by a group of Purple Dragons; he had a lot of injuries by the looks of it. He was out of breath, too. There were a lot of them on the ground, unconscious. Raph dropped to one knee, looking unable to stand back up. Leo, Don, and Mikey all leaped down below to join him.

"Thirty against one? That's totally not fair! Would you mind if we even the odds?" Mikey said smirking, pointing a nun chuck at the Purple Dragons accusingly.

Then the three of them sprang into action. Dodging, kicking, and disarming, until every last one of the gangsters either ran away, or was unconscious.

"What… took… you… so… long…?" Raph huffed, still on one knee.

"What was that, Raphie boy?" Mikey said cupping the side of his head.

Raph groaned angrily and swiped at the youngest brother, but he was too slow and it looked like it hurt him. He then put both his hands on his knees and winced. Meanwhile Mikey was jumping out of reach.

"Raph, where's Emily?" Leo asked him, trying to get his attention.

Raph turned and kicked some sleeping gang members out of his way and walked over to a dumpster. He opened it and slowly and gently pulled out an unconscious turtle.

Leo took a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes widened. His heart lurched with fear for his sister as he looked her over. Her usual bright shade of skin was replaced with a paler, sicklier coloured shade. She was covered in scratches and bruises. The wounds on her arm and stomach were still trickling with blood. He rushed over to her and checked her breathing. She was breathing, but it was very shallow.

"Donnie, do you have anything that we could use to slow the bleeding down?" Leo asked desperately, turning to Don.


	16. Chapter 16

Don shook his head but he pulled out his shell cell and pressed a button. Leo remembered Don telling him he'd rigged the Battle Shell to come to their location whenever they needed it. Soon, the Battle Shell was there, and Leo and Raph put Emily in the back as Mikey and Don got in the front.

"April's place is closer to us than our place is," Don called over his shoulder, "Should we go there?"

"Yeah, we don't have much time." Leo replied. Raph was opening a first-aid kit as Leo was putting pressure on Emily's arm.

"I'm going to call April and fill her in on what's happening." Mikey said grimly, pulling out his shell cell.

"Good idea, Mikey." Leo heard Don say, but Leo wasn't paying attention anymore. He put all his focus into taking care of his little sister.

"Please be okay, Em…" He heard Raph mutter, his face scrunched up in a worried expression.

_Yeah, Emily, we all need you to come back to us!_ Leo thought to himself, a twinge of desperation began to surge over him, but he fought against it. He had to be strong for his brothers, and, most of all, for Emily.

Emily felt as if she'd been asleep forever. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced them open to see that she was on a couch in a strange apartment she'd never been in before. It was a nice apartment. It smelled almost like lavender, the smell wasn't too overpowering. The room felt cozy, even though it was nighttime and there were no lights on. She winced as she sat up. She was covered in bandages. The bandages from the darts had been changed and they felt fresh. She looked around the room to see if anyone else was with her. She realized Mikey was leaning on his back on the armrest that was closest to her head. He looked as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, but his eyes were closed and he was snoring quietly. He whimpered and twitched. Raph was sleeping with his head resting on Mikey's lap. He was snoring loudly. Emily smiled at them and turned to see Don sitting on an armchair on the other side of the coffee table. A book was resting open in his lap and his eyes were closed too. Emily frowned when she noticed that her oldest brother, Leo, was not in sight. She got up from the couch, resisting the urge to yelp in pain. There was a balcony off to her left so she opened the sliding door and silently stepped out. She wanted to get fresh air, so she climbed the apartment building's stairs to get to the roof. Once she was at the top, she gazed at the moon, it was setting, and light was starting to appear in the east. Her thoughts trailed over to what had occurred before she passed out. She started to get angry and frustrated at herself for fainting when Raph had clearly needed her help. She had also failed to help her brothers before, when she had been captured by the Foot ninjas. After all, she had teleported with an enemy on her back, _and_ teleported her and Raph to a place with people rounding the corner of the building


	17. Chapter 17

into the alley. She could have helped him! She tried putting her hands onto her head in frustration, but pain pierced throughout her left arm. _Ouch! I forgot about my arm!_ She thought as she moaned, grabbing at her arm, trying to ignore the intense pain.

"Emily! You shouldn't have gotten out of bed!" A familiar stern voice cried out from behind her. "Do you realize what time it is? Someone might see you!"

She smiled sheepishly as she turned around, trying to hide her pain from her brother. "Oh, what time is it?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"It's almost five o'clock in the morning! People will start to be waking up soon!" Leo was saying, "Do you _want _to get seen?" He added, steering her back down to the apartment.

They quietly went back inside. With Leo being silent now, she went over and sat at the dinner table in the kitchen. Leo came over with her and sat down next to her.

"How long have I been passed out?" She asked him, while gazing distantly at the clock above the kitchen sink.

"Four days." His tone was softer now, less stern. "You lost a lot of blood, Em."

Emily sighed. She frowned, a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, she looked at him.

"I wasn't able to help Raph," She began, "When I heard those people come around the corner into the alley, I looked down to see my arm. I was already feeling dizzy before, but when I looked at all the blood, I couldn't help it, I fainted. Raph needed my help. And now, he's injured because of me." She looked at Raph, she noticed he had more cuts and bruises than she, Leo, Don, or Mikey had. This didn't make her feel any better. She hung her head sadly.

"Oh, Em…" Leo said. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so she looked at him. "Raph's Raph. He'll shake off any pain that he feels so others don't have to worry about him. He tries desperately to protect others. That's something you two have in common. And besides, he's just going to be glad you're alright."

"But, I want to be able to protect you guys in return too…" Emily whispered back.

"With practice and training, you'll be able to." Leo said positively, getting up. "Now, allow me to cook breakfast. You must be starving! You haven't eaten anything in four days!"


	18. Chapter 18

She brightened up at the thought of food. She felt as if her stomach had disappeared on her, replacing itself with a pain that would not go away. The smell of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles soon wafted around the room.

Mikey snorted, stirring suddenly at the noise. He sniffed at the air. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, making Raph crash to the floor.

"HEY!" Raph shouted as he chased Mikey around the room.

"FOOD! I want breakfast! I want breakfast!" Mikey squealed. He ran by Leo, with Leo holding up a plate for him, he grabbed it and started eating while dodging the irritated Raph.

"Can't you two wake up without starting a fight once in awhile?" Don asked, annoyed. He'd woken up too.

"Emily?" Mikey realized that Emily had gotten off the couch and was sitting at the table. "Wait Raph! Look, it's Emily! She's finally-" But Raph tackled him to the floor, interrupting him, and Mikey's half eaten plate of breakfast flew up into the air. Don leaped from his spot on the armchair swiftly and snatched the plate before it could spill all the food onto the floor.

"Be careful guys!" Emily shouted at the two wrestling turtles on the carpet.

"Mikey! Raph! ENOUGH." A feminine voice barked loudly.

Emily saw that a door to another room was now open. A disheveled redheaded teenager in her pajamas was standing with her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. Emily could tell she was very pretty and kind looking, but the way her facial expression was Emily could tell the boys had woken her up and annoyed her.

"You guys, I don't think I can take you breaking any more of my furniture! You already break enough antiques in my shop!" She continued.

"Oh, April, you love us though. You can't deny it!" Mikey grinned at her widely.

"Sorry for waking you, April." Raph said, slapping Mikey on the head.

"Yeah, good morning by the way." Don said brightly.

"Good morning everyone!" She replied smiling. She looked at the couch, realized that their patient was not there, and peered over at the dinner table. "Oh!" She cried in surprise.

"Hi!" Emily smiled at her. "My name's Emily!"


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm April." The redhead replied. "Oh, I'd better go get changed…" She went back into the room.

"This is April's apartment." Don told Emily, pulling up a chair. "When you passed out, April's place was closer then the lair, so we came here instead."

"Uh, are we close to home, then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we usually come here in an emergency." Raph said, waving his hand dismissively. He was now sitting at the table, propping his feet up on it.

Leo pushed Raph's feet off the table and put a plate of food in its place. Raph looked like he was going to protest, but picked up a fork and started shoveling through his breakfast.

"Has there been many emergencies for you guys?" Emily questioned, a worried look across her face.

"Well, we've had tough times." Donnie admitted. "But no need to worry." He smiled as he started on his own breakfast.

"Ughh…" Mikey groaned. He was lying on his stomach on the couch. "I ate too much while being chased…" He complained.

"Serves ya right!" Raph retorted. "You got up while I was still sleeping on you!"

"You would've gone all crazy if I woke you up politely anyway!" Mikey shot back at him. He lowered his shoulders and sighed. "You're never nice in the morning too."

"Whatever." Raph huffed.

"Hey you two, _please_ stop fighting, I have a headache." Emily cut in, massaging her temples. "This is not how I like my mornings."

Emily got up from the table; suddenly not hungry, she walked over to the couch and sank down next to Mikey.

Leo frowned, realizing she hadn't eaten anything. He grabbed a tray from a drawer, put a huge plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon onto it and put it on Emily's lap.

"Eat." He said sternly. "You need to build your strength. Oh, and after you eat I have to change your bandages."

Emily sighed. "Fine." She said forcing food into her mouth. When she was done, she put the tray on the coffee table, stretched herself out, and yawned. She could already feel herself getting better…


	20. Chapter 20

…

"Hey!" Mikey protested quietly. "Aw man, not again!" Emily had collapsed into Mikey's lap. He didn't want to wake her up, so he was trapped. He wasn't going to repeat what happened when he woke up Raph.

"Mikey, don't move. She needs her rest. And while you're at it, you think you can change her bandages?" Leo asked, tossing him the first-aid kit.

"Okay." Mikey replied, catching the kit with one hand. _I'm so glad I'm not the youngest anymore!_ He thought to himself mischievously. _But then again, that means my brothers are gonna count on me to look after her… It's my turn to be responsible! I'm going to try my best! I can do this. _

"Mikey! Wait! You have to clean the wounds first!" Don told him.

Mikey grimaced when he looked over the awful stab wounds on his sister. He turned to Don and said, "Well, I can't really get up to do anything, can I?"

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Don replied.

Mikey looked back at Emily. _Ugh, these look very painful… _He shivered at the thought. _This could have happened to me… But she made herself get hurt instead so I wouldn't be the one with the injuries… That's it. I won't let this happen again. It's my fault she got seriously hurt. It's the least I can do. After all, now that I have a little sibling to look after, it's about time to show my brothers that I can be serious! _

"Here," Don whispered, interrupting Mikey's thoughts. "Use this cloth and dab at the wounds." He had a cloth and a small bucket of warm soapy water in his hands. He put the bucket on the floor at Mikey's feet. Mikey grabbed the cloth from him and dipped it into the bucket. He then placed the cloth delicately over the stab wound on Emily's arm. Emily whimpered in her sleep and tried to shy away from the cloth. Mikey held her arm in place and finished with the two wounds on her arm, and started on her stomach. Then he finished with the leg. When he was done he plopped the cloth into the bucket and lifted Emily carefully off of him. He wriggled out of the couch and opened the first-aid kit. He wrapped new bandages over the wounds. He stepped back, satisfied with his work. Instinctively, Mikey reached out with a hand and placed it on her forehead, feeling how hot or cold she was. She was pretty cold, so he grabbed a blanket and spread it over her.

"Wow Mikey, I haven't seen you this focused in a while." Leo spoke. Mikey turned to find him sitting on the armchair from across the room, looking skeptical.

"Yeah well it's kinda my fault she's like this… And I finally have a little sibling to look after so… I-I care about her and it's my responsibility to make sure she's okay…" Mikey trailed off.

"Sounds to me like the joker's found a soft spot." Leo cooed affectionately. He tossed a pillow at him as Mikey sat down on another chair.

"Hey!" Mikey cried, smiling. "This isn't so hard, though. The way you guys always put it, it seems like being an older sibling is a real pain. But I find it okay."

"That's cause you don't have to deal with yourself, Mikey."

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Mikey protested. He grew quiet quickly once he realized he had raised his voice.

"Relax, I'm kidding!" Leo said. "And it's not your fault she's like this. She was in a difficult situation. She had to choose between hurting you, and hurting herself. I think that deep down; she could never sit back while we're in danger." He continued, his lips forming a small smile.

Mikey silently agreed with his eldest brother. Mikey would have probably done the same if he were in Emily's position. Now that he was thinking about it, Emily seems a lot like Raph this way.

"Hey, she's kinda like Raph when you think about it." Mikey said to Leo.

Leo nodded in reply. But before he could say anything else, the door to April's room opened and she came out fully dressed. She looked like she was heading out.

"Hi boys." She spoke brightly. "I'm going to go grocery shopping, okay? I noticed we're running low."

"Alright, April." Leo replied, watching her step out into the main hall of the apartment. The door closed behind her softly and Mikey looked back at Emily to check on her. Her chest was rising and falling slowly. Her body twitched when the door closed and Mikey almost laughed aloud at this.

"Aw, we have such a cute little sister." Mikey chuckled.

"Mhm," Leo agreed, grinning.

Mikey watched Don as he finished the dishes and came over to the living room. He sat down on a cushion next to the coffee table and crossed his arms.

"What can we do Leo? I'm getting bored. I already cleaned up the kitchen. There isn't that much to do around here." Don mumbled.

"I donno Donnie," Leo replied. "We have to wait till nightfall to get out onto the rooftops."


	21. Chapter 21

"This blows!" Raph exclaimed, stomping into the living room, coming from the guest room. "I hate being cooped up during the day!"

"Shush Raph!" Don cried. "You're going to wake up Emily!"

"Oh. Oops." Raph covered his mouth. Then said quietly, "Hey, why don't we call Casey and ask him if he can come over? That beats sittin' here and doin' nothing."

"That's not a bad idea." Leo said. "Why don't you call him?"

"Way ahead of ya, Fearless." Raph muttered while pulling out his shell cell. He disappeared back into the guest room.

"How do you think Casey's going to react to Emily?" Don asked, looking at Mikey and Leo.

"I just hope he gets along with her." Leo said. "He is the cave-man type, and Emily's totally the opposite."

"I hope so too." Don agreed.

"He'll probably freak!" Mikey said mischievously. He was rubbing his hands together evilly.

"You're probably right, Mikey." Don replied.

"He's on his way!" Raph announced, joining them again. "He said he was passing by anyway."

"Did you tell him about Emily?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"And what did he say?"

"I couldn't understand him." Raph spoke, shaking his head. "He was blubbering nonsense so I said see you soon, and hung up on him."

"Oh man." Mikey muttered. "Prepare for a long explanation…"

…

…


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you calm now, Casey?" Leo asked, his hands on Casey's mouth. The four turtles had brought Casey to the guest bedroom so they wouldn't wake up Emily. Casey was hysterical. He still didn't seem to believe them.

"So you're telling me, she was a human before, but Bishop somehow made her like you guys?" Casey cried, while shaking his head out of Leo's attempt to keep him quiet.

"Shh, Emily's still sleeping!" Don told Casey. "And yes, we already told you! Bishop used our DNA to make her his own personal test subject, but we rescued her!"

"Put a sock in it, so you can meet her, Casey!" Raph told him.

"Well uh, alright, but this is gonna be weird for me guys." Casey said hesitantly.

"Please don't shout, cause she'll get scared. She's still badly hurt from last week." Mikey pleaded.

"I promise I won't." Casey replied.

"Okay, here we go!" Leo said, steering Casey out into the living room.

Raph walked over to Emily. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Emily, someone's here to see you." Raph called out to her.

"I-Is it April?" Emily asked quietly. She rubbed at her eyes and slowly started opening them.

"No, but he's another good friend of ours." Raph told her.

She looked curiously over at Casey. Casey shrieked like a little girl, grabbing hold of Mikey. This made Emily scream in return as she jumped backwards, away from the big lug. She hid behind the couch.

"Casey! We told you not to scare her!" Leo scolded, going over to their frightened sister. "Sorry, Emily. He didn't mean it. He's just surprised to find another mutant turtle. He's just a big scared-y-cat."

"O-Okay." Emily said shakily, standing up, her good arm was putting pressure on her injured stomach. She gingerly padded over to Casey and stuck out her hand. "My name is Emily, a-and you are?"

"Casey. Casey Jones." Casey told her, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Casey." She greeted him with a shy smile.


	23. Chapter 23

"Nice to meet you too." He returned her smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard, Casey." Mikey said to Casey, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry about that Em. This is a bit much for a guy like me, that's all." He said to the female turtle.

"No problem." She replied. Her body relaxed, and she sat back down on the couch. "Ouch."

"Do your wounds still hurt? " Don asked almost guiltily.

"Kinda…" Emily answered. "But a lot less than before."

"That's good to hear." Leo said.

…

It was 11:00 o'clock in the morning when Casey decided he would meet April at the grocery store and help her bring back all the groceries. Emily thought he was a pretty nice guy.

"Is he always like that?" Emily asked her brothers once Casey left.

"Yeah pretty much." Mikey yawned. "You'll get used to it. We all did."

"Huh." Emily mused. "Oh, is there a bathroom? I'm thinking of taking a shower…"

"You see April's bedroom door? Well, the bathroom is in the hall next to it, over to the left." Don pointed out. "Oh and be careful with your injuries!"

Emily thanked him and left. Mikey was practicing walking on his hands on the coffee table. Raph was reading the newspaper with his legs resting on the table. And last but not least Don went to sit at the dinner table. He was tinkering with April's toaster. Leo watched all of his brothers from the corner of the living room. He was sitting cross-legged, about to meditate. He sighed and shook his head when Raph lifted his side of the coffee table with his legs, making Mikey fall and hit his head on the other side of the table.

"OUCH!" Mikey cried out. "Hey! Raph! That wasn't funny!"

"For you maybe!" Raph said laughing hard. "Hey, let's see if you can do it again!"

"No way! You'll just hurt me!" Mikey shouted. "AGH!" Mikey dodged the thrown newspaper Raph had been reading. "Missed me!" He said, sticking out his tongue.


	24. Chapter 24

Emily hastily got out of the bathroom after quickly taking a shower. Her wounds

hurt her too much so she had given up. She came back out finding that her brothers

were all wrestling in the living room. She simply rolled her eyes and got a snack

from the kitchen. To her amusement, they hadn't even noticed her pass them by.

April and Casey came through the front door of the apartment carrying a lot of bags.

The quartet of turtles in the living room immediately straightened up and pretended

that nothing happened. That was extremely difficult for them. Raph couldn't help

giving Mikey one last noogie before offering to help with the groceries. Seizing an opportunity, Emily slipped outside for some fresh air. Night had finally fallen and she felt safe to be out there. She watched as more and more stars crept up in the night sky. She heard a window open and April called, "Emily! There's a letter here for you guys!" Emily wondered who knew about her and her brothers but she immediately came back inside to find everyone crowded around the coffee table. There was a letter in Donnie's hands, ready to open it. Emily walked over to sit next to Mikey and Raph. Don opened the letter and began to read, "My sons," He began, "I have spoken to the Ancient One and I now have arrangements to come back home next week. I hope you have not been in trouble while I was away in Japan. See you soon, Love, Hamato Splinter." No one said anything at first, but Mikey said, "Yikes! Uhm, I hope he can't tell if we did any last minute cleanups." Don just stared at him. "Or I hope he doesn't mind that we might've gotten everyone in trouble with Bishop, the Foot, _and _the Purple Dragons!" He cried. "I'm sure he'll be understanding." April encouraged helpfully. "Will he be okay with me living with you guys?" Emily asked uncertainly. "I'm sure he will." Leo said, "We should get back to the Lair." He added.


	25. Chapter 25

After saying goodbye to April and Casey, the five turtles went back to the Lair. "Home Sweet Home!" Mikey shouted in a singsong voice as he plopped onto the sofa and began to watch TV. Leo and Don began hastily tidying up everywhere they could. Raph went to the dojo and started to train. _Everything's back to normal_, Emily mused as she began to clear the fridge of any spoiled food. She decided she would get one of her brother's to get groceries. She would do it herself, but she doubted whether or not her brother's would let her out in her condition. She was starting to get nervous about meeting Splinter. She knew what he looked like, but she wasn't too sure about how he would treat her, seeing as she was a stranger in his household. When she told her brother Don about this he told her she had nothing to worry about. Master Splinter was very kind to his sons, and he would be just as kind to her as he was to them. The week flashed by in a blur and soon it was the very day they were expecting Splinter to come home. Mikey was frantically clearing his comic books and DVDs off the coffee table and replacing it with a nice tea set. He even brought a vacuum cleaner over to the couch and began getting rid of popcorn bits and any other dirt that had gotten onto the couch. Mikey's little cat Klunk would playfully bat at the vacuum while he did this. Without having much to do, Emily decided she would go and rest to help recover her injuries faster. She went inside the turtles' room. The room was right next to Master Splinters' room, it was sort of like a spacious hallway, but at the very end was a snug little living room with a crammed bookshelf in a corner. Next to it, was the place where they kept their hover board, skateboards, and roller-skates. Back in the hallway room, there were three bunk beds on each side. Emily took up the spare one on the right side. She tucked in.


	26. Chapter 26

While the turtles were nodding off to sleep back in the Lair, the water sloshed against a dock. A huge cargo ship had just landed off to the side. This particular ship came from Japan. As the hustle and bustle slowly started to trickle out of the exits, crewmembers loading boxes onto lifts and them being transported onto the shore, a small shadow carefully snuck on top of a crate. The crate was being carried outside, and the figure leapt off and disappeared into a crack between the crates and the warehouse. Master Splinter, the turtles father and teacher, slipped under the nearest manhole and jumped into a strange looking car. This car was modified so it could easily maneuver in the sewers. It was called the Sewer Slider. With the key already in ignition, Splinter started the Sewer Slider and sped away.

…

It hadn't taken him long to get back home, for he knew the sewers like the back of his furry clawed hand. He parked the Slider into a concealed garage and took his first step back home. It was quiet inside the familiar circular room. His children he knew had cleaned hastily prior to his return. _They did a swell job this time. _He thought to himself, pleased. He looked around the room with a small smile to find three of his sons, sleeping. Michaelangelo was drooling all over a snoring Raphael. It looked like they had been fighting over what movie to watch next. Donatello had curled up on an armchair, a blowtorch on the floor near him and a heavy mask still propped on top of his head. Splinter quietly shuffled over to Don and gently took the mask off his head. Just then, from across the room, Leo spoke softly, "Sensei…" Splinter, who was tucking each of the younger turtles in, said without looking up, "Yes, my son?" At first there was silence, as Leo waited for Master Splinter to finish what he was doing. Then he finally replied, "It is good to see you." He bowed his head in respect. Splinter bowed in return, then smiled. "It is good to be home…" Leo gazed at his father thoughtfully, wondering how to bring up that the turtles had a new biological sister. "Uhh…" He began uncertainly, "Sensei, we have… A guest." He waited for Splinters reply. The father rat straightened up and gestured for Leo to guide him, saying, "Well, how about I meet our new guest, hmm?" Leo walked towards his shared bedroom. When he came to the right bunk, he turned and waited for his dad to catch up. Master Splinter slowly followed and he stopped in surprise. Emily was lying on her back in her bed, breathing soundlessly. Her chest rising and falling, she easily resembled the four ninja brothers. Close to her pillow was a gift Mikey had put there after she had fallen asleep. It was a yellow bandana that was just like their bandanas. A note was next to it that said, _"Welcome to the family, sis." _Leo smiled at the thought of this little note and his gaze shifted to his father. Master Splinters surprise had been replaced with a look of tenderness. This look faded from his face however, when he saw all the bandages that were wrapped around her. Still with a look of concern, he waved his arm, signaling Leo to follow him.

…

Leo had filled Master Splinter in on everything he had missed, and he was now nodding his head in understanding. "She will stay with us," He was saying, "However, I entrust you four with the responsibility of training her, and looking after her. After your lessons with me, you will begin her ninja training once she fully recovers. Understood?" Leo nodded and replied, "Yes, Sensei." Splinter closed his eyes and sighed. "I hope none of you get into any more trouble." He looked up suddenly and said sternly, "Now bed. We will worry about matters tomorrow once we're _all _rested." He went off to his room and slid the door shut silently. With Leo alone in the dining room, he wondered what would Emily think of Master Splinter, her new father and teacher…


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week since Master Splinter came back home, and Emily was curled up on an armchair reading a book Donnie had let her borrow. She had been one of the first up, apart from Leo, so she was having a peaceful morning caught up in her reading. Leo was meditating in the dojo, as usual. He had been keeping to himself lately. She was constantly wondering why her eldest brother had been focusing intently on something else when he was usually focused on his family. _Oh no! Not __again!_ She thought suddenly. To her dismay, she had read five chapters without even paying attention to what was being said in the book about biology. She thrust the book onto the coffee table in annoyance, giving up. She glanced up at the clock in the kitchen. _9 o'clock… I'm going to go see if Raph and Mikey want to go explore with me… _She thought. She went inside their room. Raph was sleeping on the top bunk, Mikey on the bottom. She shook Raph awake. "Raph! Hey! Do you want to come exploring with me?" She said, "I'm _bored…_" She added dramatically, hoping to convince him. "Alright…" He grunted groggily. He was getting up with the speed of a sloth. Emily turned her attention towards Mikey. She could convince _him _in a heartbeat. "Mikey… MIKEY! Raph and me are going exploring, do you wanna come?" She asked him. "_Ple-e-e-e-ase?" _She begged. Mikey rolled over, mumbling while he was half asleep. "Five more minutes Sensei…" He said. Emily pouted and said, more loudly this time, "Oh Mikey! Come on, get up!" Mikey waved his arm towards her, still mumbling. This time however, he said, "Where's the snooze button?" He went back to sleep. Raph was already putting on his knee and elbow pads he used to cushion his falls. Emily huffed and tromped out of the room and grabbed a cup from the kitchen. She filled it up with cool water and was soon back at the foot of Mikey's bed. "Mikey!" She called, "If you don't wake up, your going to find yourself soaked!" He still didn't get up. She flung the water at his face. "Huh?" Mikey spluttered, getting up so quickly he bonked his head onto the bottom of the bed that was over him. "OW!" He said, rubbing where he had struck the bed. "Mikey, let's go exploring! It's _so-o-o-o _boring in here." She grabbed his arm and propelled him out of bed. "Breakfast's ready come on! I want to explore today, not in the next five years! Hurry! Let's go!" Emily was bounding around the room in excitement.

…

Her two older brothers trailed behind Emily, still blinking sleep from their eyes. "Honestly, what's gotten into you guys? I thought you would be more happy with going out to explore…" She was beginning to pout, but she made sure her brothers didn't see this. She was secretly missing the company of her brothers. For not only Leo had kept to himself over the past week. She had already begun to think they knew something she didn't. She quickly shrugged this off and began to run ahead of her brothers. She was about to turn back and wait for them but the next thing that happened next chilled Emily to the bone. In her excitement to be out with two of her brothers again, she had fallen into a hole. In the gloom, she thought she was just in a tiny little dip in the sewer floor, but with a feeling of sheer horror, she was hurtling through what seemed like a cavernous tunnel. With it whisking her away, she began screaming as the shouts of her brothers above her began to fade away.

Meanwhile up above, Raph and Mikey gaped in shock at where their sister had swiftly and suddenly disappeared. Raph spoke first; he shook his head and said, "Let's go after her!" Mikey looked extremely pale. He couldn't speak, so he nodded shakily. "Together?" Mikey squeaked at him. Raph grabbed his arm and nodded. "Together." He huffed in a husky voice. He was trying to hide the pain in his throat as he thought of losing his sister. Then they dove off the side of the tunnel, plummeting down into a world of unknown.


End file.
